Seule contre tous
by Ch0chette
Summary: Quand la bienséance triomphe de l'amour, quand nous ne suivons pas nos propres convictions il arrive qu'on se retrouve seule, seule contre tous


_Ma deuxième fic sur_ _ce couple_ _plus qu'improbable_

_Mais j'avais envie d'essayer et il s'est avérer que j'adorais les mettre ensemble XD_

_Parce que pour moi JKR n'a pas assez parlé de ce personnage et que ils plus de points communs que tout le monde semble pensait_

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerai même si c'est inabituel_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elle avait plié sa jupe au niveau de la taille afin qu'elle lui arrive au dessus du genou, d'une manière presque indécente. Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre, tel un mannequin qui se déhanchait en faisant baver la gente masculine et elle y arrivait parfaitement: ils étaient tous a ses pieds. Mais elle était seule, oui seule contre eux tous.

Car personne ne savait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, pourquoi faisait elle tout ça avec tellement de conviction alors qu'elle ne faisait que semblant, se perdant elle-même, peu à peu, chaque jour dans le rôle qu'elle s'était donnée. Elle avait baissé une seule fois son masque et le chagrin qui en résulta lui fit tellement mal, était tellement fort qu'elle en saignait encore. Alors elle avait a nouveau endosser son rôle et essayait de ne plus penser à lui, oui elle essayait sans grand résultat, ses yeux étincelants peuplait toujours ses nuits.

Elle tourna la tête vers un joli serdaigle de 7ème année, faisant voltiger ses cheveux couleurs de jais en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur, il piqua un fard et s'éloigna d'elle le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant oser courir.

Bien sûr elle avait des camarades autour d'elle, le genre de fille hypocrite et jalouse qui vont balancer les pires horreurs dans votre dos mais qui promet de toujours être la quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'était pas des amies a proprement parler, encore moins des confidentes, juste des filles, pour se forger une réputation, pour ne pas être seule, seule contre tous.

Dans ces moments là, la plupart des filles de son âge pouvait compté sur la présence de leur famille mais là encore, elle était seule. Si elle pleurait, sa mère la fouetterai car une fille de son rang ne devait jamais montrer ses faiblesses, jamais. Si elle avouait détesté ses amis, son futur époux et dire que son si beau sourire hantait son esprit, son père la détruirait. Alors elle fermait sa bouche, se tenait droite et adoptait une attitude hautaine et froide, comme d'habitude.

Une griffondor de 4ème année la regarda avec admiration, elle lui jeta un sort, la pauvre fille n'arrêtait pas de se mettre des baffes maintenant.

Elle détestait faire cela, sincèrement, mais elle était obligée car elle savait que son père était au courant de tout ce qui se passait a Poudlard sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de lui en toucher ne serait-ce qu' un mot.

En sortant du château, le soleil réchauffa son visage pâle et un sourire pauvre mais franc apparut sur ces lèvres, rien que deux petites secondes avant qu'elle ne fassent trébucher un 1er année de Poufsouffle en lui faisant un croche-pieds.

Une 7ème année de Griffondor aux cheveux bruns broussailleux l'aida a se relever, lui asséna et regard noir et lui enleva 10 points pour non respect de ses camarades, elle s'en fichait bien.

7 ans, 7 ans qu'elle faisait tout pour paraître amoureuse de son crétin de futur mari, de plaquer un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, 7 ans qu'elle ne pouvait pas décidée qui elle voulait vraiment être en réalité. Et ça la tuait, elle savait qu'elle été en train de mourir à petit feu, lentement pour renforcer la douleur, que bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme, sans cœur, sans réel sentiment.

Et elle n'avait personne pour l'aider, elle était seule, seule contre tous. Elle se noyait, buvait la tasse et il n'y avait personne pour lui envoyer une bouée de secours alors elle s'enfonçait des les ténèbres de la solitude, une de ses très vielles connaissances.

Elle garda un visage impassible malgré le fait qu'elle voulait crié à quel point elle avait mal. Elle se dirigea vers un arbre et s'y adossa en s'asseyant. Elle contempla le lac tout en se disant qu'elle était faible.

Oui, elle savait qu'elle était extrêmement faible, qu'elle n'avait aucune personnalité, aucune conviction, aucun but. C'était un fait, elle ne pesait pas assez lourd sur la balance de la vie, l'aiguille indiquant « sans intérêts »

Mélancolie, solitude et nostalgie régnaient toutes les trois en reine sur son cœur et son esprit sans vouloir abandonner leur poste ni la débarrasser de l'énorme boule dans sa gorge et du nœud dans son estomac.

Soudain, elle sentit sa présence, son parfum, sa manière de marcher et sa respiration, lente et douce. Elle ne broncha pas même si son cœur s'était mis a battre deux fois plus vite.

Alors elle s'adressa à lui avec toute l'hostilité et la froideur qu'elle pouvait face à lui.

--Dégage et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

Elle le devina sans même le regarder, emplit d'une profonde tristesse. Il soupira, mélangeant désespoir et frustration. Il avait sans doute déjà deviné que la bataille s'annonçait dure et qu'il l'avait probablement sans doute déjà perdu car les premiers murs de colère ne s'écroulèrent pas.

Mais il ne se démonta pas et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle.

Elle se conditionna un moment, avant de le regarder dans les yeux car il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, cet effet dévastateur sur elle: il arrivait à l'enflammer rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il était dangereux, oui très dangereux pour elle, il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, elle baissait à chaque fois les armes.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait résister à ce magnifique éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Sa voix retentit alors comme une douce mélodie et une horrible supplique en même temps

--Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tout est fini, que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était que mensonge, que tous les moments que l'on a partagés ne te manques pas, que tes sentiments qui brillaient dans tes mots n'étaient qu'illusion. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi sans détour que tu ne m'aimes pas et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, je « dégagerai ».

Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde et elle aurait aimé lui répondre que de passer une main sur son torse nu, d'embrasser son cou et de lui murmuré tous bas des mots d'amour lui manquait, que son cœur tambourinait avec force à chaque fois qu'il était tout proche d'elle, que quand il lui souriait elle fondait littéralement , que de l'entendre murmurer qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point il l'aimait lui donnait des frissons.

Elle avait envie de toutes ses choses et de les lui avouer. Mais à la place, pour son bien a elle comme à lui, elle laissa échapper un rire moquer et mauvais et le regarda d'une lueur machiavélique

--Je te savais bête mais à ce point. Tu ne m'inspire que dégout et mépris et ce que j'ai fait était uniquement pour la survie de ma famille, ainsi je livrais toutes les informations que tu me communiquait au Seigneur des ténèbres et ma famille ne s'en tenait que mieux. Réveilles-toi et tu verras que tu n'as été qu'une marionnette, un vulgaire pantin entre mes mains expertes, c'était presque trop facile il suffisait juste de jouer la niaise petite fille traumatisé par les colères de son papa et le tour était joué.

Elle stoppa deux minutes et fit apparaitre un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Elle le savait convainquant pour l'avoir utiliser maintes fois, et elle savait que la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait n'était pas pire que la sienne.

C'était comme si elle se poignardait le cœur toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. Des blessures qui restait à vif et ses paroles ne faisait qu'attiser ses souffrances, comme du sel sur une plaie béante.

Lui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il avait tellement envie de ne pas la croire, un désir profond de savoir qu'il pouvait encore la sauver, qu'elle avait encore une petite part d'humanité en elle. Mais elle paraissait tellement sincère, transpirant la dure vérité qu'était leur relation.

--Il faudrait être complètement arriéré pour ne serais-ce que te regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. Maintenant retourne faire joujou avec tes crétins d'amis.

Elle cracha à ses pieds comme pour accentuer encore plus la violence de ses mots. Elle vit ses yeux s'embuait de larmes.

Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et serra les poings afin de ne pas lui montrer encore plus sa faiblesse. Il se leva avec souplesse et plongea sa main dans une poche intérieur.

Elle avait reporté son attention sur un vulgaire magazine.

Il en sortit une photo qu'il regarda quelque secondes avant de la laissée tombée sur son magazine. Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa langue violement pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes.

--Moi, je n'oublierais jamais.

Harry Potter retourna alors vers le château après cette phrase qui sonnait comme une promesse.

Sans se retourner, sans remarquer que Pansy Parkinson venait de laisser couler nombre de ses larmes sur l'une des rares photos les réunissant eux deux, quand ils espéraient encore vivre heureux ensemble, quand elle n'était pas encore seule contre tous.


End file.
